


I was all over Her

by hatakesenju



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakesenju/pseuds/hatakesenju
Summary: Konoha, after the Fourth Ninja war. Sakura Haruno never thought she would fall in love with her former sensei, in a blossom spring. But all the most beautiful love stories have a sad ending.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii ! welcome to my new kakasaku fic, in which they’re both major. keep in mind that the story will follow the canon, at some point or another (:  
> i hope u’ll enjoy it. sorry for the mistakes, English isn’t my first language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the first chap (:

Walking on Konoha’s empty streets, Sakura Haruno wrapped her jacket around her shoulders : the night was cold. Moreover, a fresh wind brushed through her hair : she was now shivering. It was almost eleven and the sky was full of star. The young woman looked at it, amazed by this beautiful spectacle. However, she decided to not dawdle on her way : it was already late. So, she decided to hurry up. The Hokage’s building in her field of vision, she walked faster. The building was imposing, as always. Sakura noticed light inside : the Hokage was still in there, still working, luckily. Once she arrived, the pink haired girl entered in, and faced a woman. She had short black hair, a sweet smile on her face and a pig in her hands : Shizune looked tired.

"Sakura chan ! What a lovely surprise ! What are you doing here ? It’s late." Shizune was a bit surprised to see anybody in the building, considering the late hour.

"Good evening Shizune !", answered the young woman. "Long time no see !"  
  
"I’ve been VERY busy lately", Shizune said with a sigh. "I have a lot of work. How are you ?" 

"Fine, thanks ! I just wanted to see Kakashi Sensei, is he still there ?" She hoped the answer was positive but -considering the lights on- she bet he was still there.

"Yes, of course ! Hokage Sama is working. You want to wish him happy birthday, don’t you ?"

"Exactly, said Sakura with a gentle smile. I even brought a present." She showed to Shizune the wrapped gift she was holding.

"How sweet ! He will be very touched, I’m sure of that. You can go upstairs, in his office."

"Thanks ! Oh, by the way, do you have any news of Tsunade Sama ?", asked the young woman to her senpai. _Maybe_ _Shizune has more news that I do_ , thought Sakura.

"I wish I had ! Unfortunately, it's been several months since there's been any sign of life from him. But I’m sure she’s fine. Gambling and drinking around the world !" The two women laughed. Sakura had missed Shizune, but she missed Tsunade Sama even more : she’d like to have a letter from her, or anything. But she also knew her old Sensei wasn’t the type of woman to write letters...

"I’m going home", announced Shizune. "I’m pretty tired."

"Okay. Hey, we have to see each other’s when you have free time !"

"Of course ! I would love it. Good night Sakura Chan, see you !" They waved at each other’s, and Shizune left the building. Sakura was now alone, and she quickly made her way to the Hokage’s office. The door was slightly open : she could see Kakashi Hatake, behind his desk. He was writing something, and seemed concentrated. Sakura knocked on the door, and the white haired man looked at her. At first, he seemed surprised, but then smiled. Well at least, Sakura supposed that he was smiling : she couldn’t see her face. Nevertheless, after all those years spent with him, she could tell when he was smiling.

"Sakura ? Good evening, what are you doing here ?"

"Happy birthday Kakashi Sensei !", said Sakura with a big smile on her face. Kakashi looked good, not too tired. In fact, he looked just like always.

"Oh, thanks !", he answered, ill at ease. "Don’t stay on the doorstep, come in !" Sakura entered in the office, and Kakashi stood up. He put both hands in his pockets, and looked at her old student. She was wearing her Jounin uniform : the green jacked suited her very well but her short pink hair was a bit messy.

"Sorry, I’m not really presentable !, said Sakura." She noticed how the man was staring at her hair. "- I finished my mission and came to see you ! So I didn’t even have time to brush my hair." She laughed.

"Oh, no don’t worry ! I don’t care. How was your mission ?"

"It was alright. Nothing too difficult. I was paired with Sai and Tenten. We’re often together lately. I miss my team 7 !", she said with a smile.

"Sorry about that. Do you want another team ? I can have you some new teammates."

"Well, there’s nobody left ! Since Ino is now teaching Genins... And Naruto is doing missions everyday on his own... But I’m fine with this one. Working with Sai and Tenten is very funny, actually."

"I will try to have you missions with Naruto, but I can’t promise anything. It’s very difficult. But you’re lucky... I miss missions. Sometimes, it’s unbearable to stay in this office everyday."

"I can only imagine... You should take some rest Sensei ! Be careful."

"Oh please, don’t call me Sensei ! You’re not my student anymore. I hate when people call me « Lord Sixth » or add « Sama » after my name... So please, don’t use it."

Sakura laughed another time. "I have always called you « Sensei », so it will be hard ! But I’ll try my best Kakashi !" Just « Kakashi » sounded a bit weird to Sakura’s ears, but maybe it was just because she wasn’t use to it.

"How have you been ? I feel like I haven’t seen you in years Sakura."

"Yes, same ! Well, I’m doing pretty good. I do one mission, and then I do another... Everyday. A bit tired, but I’m good. How about you ? Except the fact that you miss working outside ?"

"Well, except this, everything is fine." Sakura looked at her hands, and noticed the gift.

"Oh, I almost forgot... This is for you Sens-... Kakashi !" She gave to him the wrapped present, with a big smile on her smile.

"There was no need to..." Kakashi was uncomfortable. Scratching his neck, he took the present : he had to admit he was a bit curious : what was inside ?

"It’s from Naruto and me. Did you see him today ?"   
"No."   
"I bet he forgot your birthday... I reminded him yesterday..."   
"It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s very nice from both of you to offer me this."   
"Open it ! Maybe you’ll hate it... Even if it’s very basic and simple. We were too busy to search for better ideas, to be honest", said Sakura with a smile.

The Hokage opened the gift. It was a bottle of sake, and a box of chocolate. "- Honestly, we didn’t even know if you drank alcohol ! We never saw you drink before so we kind of assumed you did."

"Yes, of course I drink. But on rare occasions. Thank you so much. To both of you. I’m very touched." And it was the truth, Kakashi was happy that all of his three students wished him happy birthday. Even if he didn’t see Naruto and Sasuke : the black haired man just sent him a card and well, Naruto just forgot to come and see him. But considering the fact that Sasuke was traveling around the world, a card was still a nice attention. And for Naruto, the Hokage knew he was very busy lately.

"You’re welcome ! It’s nothing. I really wish we could see each other’s more, with Sasuke Kun and Naruto", said Sakura.

"Speaking about Sasuke, any news about him ?" Kakashi wanted to know how it was between him and her : did Sasuke finally fell in love with the pink haired girl ? Were those two dating ? He was curious.

"Oh, not that much. But it’s fine, I have other things in mind. I know Naruto has more infos about him that I have. They’re still very close, even if Sasuke is travelling."

 _I shouldn’t have asked that_ , Kakashi thought. It was dumb, and thoughtless "- Sorry for asking this."

"No, no it’s okay ! We’re friends, and I know he’ll be alright. So it’s cool." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. « Friends » ? Sakura never said that when she was mentioning Sasuke in the past. "I swear !", said Sakura in front of Kakashi’s perplexed face. "We kind of talked, to be honest. And I realized he was just someone I admired, a teenage crush. My obsession for him was just stupid, and I have grown up. I have better ambitions for myself now, and we’re good friends now." She was blushing. Kakashi crossed his arms on his chest : she seemed honest, and he decided to believe her.

"Well, as long as you’re good." The whole world thought that Sakura’s obsession for the Uchiha was dumb, so he was glad her old student realized it now. Nevertheless, Sakura was now the one who was embarrassed : talking about her love life with her former sensei wasn’t something very usual.

"I should go home. I’m pretty tired", she said to change the topic. "Alright. I come with you", answered Kakashi.

"Don’t worry, it’s fine ! I can walk alone. I’ve seen worst."

Kakashi smiled. "It’s okay, your parent’s house is just there."

"Oh, I don’t live in my parent’s anymore. I bought an appartement. I can go back home alone."   
But Kakashi wasn’t listening to her anymore : he was already putting his coat, and then quickly cleaned his desk. "It’s okay. I finished everything I had to do tonight, anyway." Sakura smiled, and watched Kakashi closed the door of his office. Then, they silently went outside. They were walking side by side, making their way out of the Hokage’s building.

"So, where do you live now ? And when did you move ?"

"Oh, in the center. And... About a month !"   
"So... How’s the adult life ?"   
"Well... It’s okay", Sakura said with a smile. "It was hard at the beginning, because I’m not used to loneliness. But I have to say that I love living alone, by myself. It’s rewarding to work hard and to earn money. And I love to just spend some time doing nothing in my own place, without my mom yelling at me or anything."

"Good. It can be scary sometimes, though."

"Yes... but well, I better be use to it now, because my I’m going to spend my whole life like this." Kakashi didn’t know how to interpret those words : what did she mean by that ? That she wasn’t going back to her childhood, or that she will spend her whole life alone ? Considering the conversation they had later, the Hokage leant towards the second option. Still, he saw that the topic made her ill at ease, so he didn’t want her to feel more embarrassed. Nevertheless, he wanted to tell her that wedding or anything wasn’t a necessity. For example, he was single but happy. Well maybe not happy, but he was feeling very good those days. Growing up, adulting... For him, everything went so fast. He felt like it was yesterday that Minato died, leaving him really alone, for good this time. Minato was the only one left from his old team, and losing him really made Kakashi suffer. At 14, he became a lonely adult, unable to open to others, cold and calculating. The white man haired never told this to anyone, but those three kids that he trained really helped him : he was grateful to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They brought joy and happiness to him, some kind of family and friends at the same time. That’s why he couldn’t put Sasuke in jail : he always felt guilty that he couldn’t stop the black haired boy. The Hokage knew this decision was very controversial, and a lot of his detractors said that Sasuke got a special treatment. Indeed, it was the truth. But luckily, the Uchiha worked really hard for Konoha’s sake, and everyone noticed it. His hands on his pocket, Kakashi looked at Sakura. He didn’t really know what to tell her : he knew he favorited Naruto and Sasuke, and kind of neglect her. Fortunately, Tsunade Sama helped her : she did a better job than him.

"Ahem, Sakura ?", started Kakashi. 

"Yes ?"

"I’m sorry for neglecting your training when you were younger." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why was he saying that ? Why now ? It was truth that she often felt standing apart. But when she grew up, she understood some things.   
  
"Oh, there’s no need to apologize. I didn’t have any will to progress or to be strong when we first met. And well, Sasuke kun and Naruto were determined to achieve their dreams, so I assumed it was normal that you spent more time training them. I don’t mind, it’s okay !" She smiled to him, and they continued to walk, silently. Sakura was very tired, but her brain was boiling. She thought about something a few weeks ago, and she wanted to talk about it with someone : the Hokage was the best candidate. However, Kakashi Hatake knew a lot about this. But she wasn’t very sure of herself. She tried to calm down and took a deep breath.   
  
"Kakashi Sensei, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Sakura please, stop with your « Sensei »." The pink haired girl laughed, and the man was glad she changed the topic of the conversation.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. Old habits die hard."   
  
"Ask me anything."

"I have think about it for a moment now and... I think I want to join the Anbu." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. The Anbu ? Why would she do that ? Did she know how dangerous it was ? How traumatic it could be ? He spent 10 years in the Anbu, and it was probably the most awful decade of his life. He remembered every single shinobi he killed, and that haunted me for years. Sometimes, it was still haunting him. Sakura didn’t realize this, he was sure or that : otherwise, she would never ask him this.   
  
"Why ?, was all Kakashi could say." _Is she INSANE_ ?, was all he could think. Sakura was a bit surprised by the question. Still, it was a good question. Why ? She often asked her the same.   
  
"I miss the feeling I had when I was fighting at the war. The chaos, the adrenaline... And, I want to fight for the village." It was the truth. All those sensations were addictive, and she really missed them. Plus, she felt useless doing missions : she wanted to protect her village, for real. Not to help the village by doing tasks and all, but to really help and protect the citizens. 

"You think putting your life in danger for nothing is funny ?" Kakashi’s tone was edged. "You miss risking your life at any moment ? It’s childish. You’re fighting for Konoha when you’re doing your missions. It should be enough." 

"-Why are you saying that ? Maybe I just want to change, to change my routine. What’s wrong with experiencing and trying new things ? And missions are nothing to do with being in the Anbu." Sakura didn’t get why he was so mad. 

"How do you know it’s different ? You literally have no idea." 

"I asked some questions to Yamato Taicho ! I did researches. Yamato thought it was a good idea, just so you know. He also said I could succeed the exam without any difficulties." _Well, of course you will pass the exam_ , thought Kakashi. She was one of the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, in all the country. But why Yamato said such things to her ? Yamato has been her Sensei too, he should protect her as well : not encouraging her in her stupid decisions. Nevertheless, Kakashi remembered that his experience of the Anbu could be different that Yamato’s one. After all, maybe he was the one traumatized by it. The Hokage thought of Sakura’s words. 

"You said you missed the adrenaline you had when you were fighting during the war. So you just want to die, basically."   
  
"Who said I was willing to die ? I’m not suicidal. I just love the feeling of..." Of what ? Thought Sakura. Of putting my life in danger ?   
"Anyway, I don’t get why you’re so opposed to this. I thought you would be supportive, just like Yamato Taicho was."

Under his mask, Kakashi bit his lips. "I just don’t get why a person of sound mind would want to join the Anbu. I don’t want you to join it."

"Well, I’m sorry to say that but I don’t care. You can’t prevent it : I will pass the exam." Kakashi sighed. "Kakashi, you don’t have to protect me no more. I am very grateful for everything that you did to me, sincerely. You saved my life several times." Sakura was especially thinking about the time Sasuke tried to kill her : without her former Sensei, she would be dead by now. Or the time he saved her with his susano... They were so many examples.

"And I get that you want to protect me... But I don’t need protection anymore. I don’t want protection anymore. I’m tired that the world only sees me as a weak woman, unable to protect herself."

"What are you saying ? You showed to everyone what you were capable of during the war : Lord First even said that you were as strong as Tsunade ! What else do you want to prove ? The world sees you as the powerful kunoichi that you are. Your teammates acknowledged it too." Sakura said nothing and continue to walk. "If you want to join the Anbu for recognition this is-"

"It’s not for that. I... I don’t know. I just don’t want to stay in the back. Everyone, all my friends they’re all married or with the job of their dreams. And for me, the job of my dream is to protect and help the citizens of Konoha. And the Anbu could be the perfect alternative : I could help the village but still fight. I don’t want no boring job or anything, I want to move everyday."

"I see", simply answered the Hokage. You’re just questioning about your future, it’s normal... But you don’t want a family ?"

"Are you saying this because I’m a woman ? « Oh, she doesn’t need a career, she’ll just be a mother » this is it ?", said sarcastically Sakura.

"Of course not, dumbass, I know that you’re more that that." The nickname made Sakura laugh. "-But the Anbu takes a lot of time and energy. And usually, people stay there for a long time. Look at Yamato : he’s in the Anbu for 20 years now. Listen, You’re 20 now and-"

"19 !"

"Yeah whatever", said Kakashi while rolling his eyes. "In 20 years you’ll be 39 years old. Maybe you’ll find yourself too old to have a baby. Or too tired physically and emotionally to have a baby."

"Do you regret not having a family ?" The question took Kakashi by surprise. He usually never talks about his private life, to anyone. Even less with his old students.

"Not really. I feel like I would have been a terrible dad. And look at me : I find no time for my friends those days because of my work, so time for a baby... And to be honest, I never wished to be a dad or something." Maybe it was because of his own dad, Kakashi thought. He had a complicated relationship with fatherhood and paternity.

"What about you Sakura ?"

"I definitely want kids. Not now obviously... but in ten years, why not ? I know shinobis usually have kids around their twenties, but I want to be happy and stable professionally first. I don’t care if anyone finds that it’s too old !"

"How many children do you want ?", said Kakashi with a smile.

"Two... or three ? I don’t know. But I don’t want only one kid. Being an only child can be horrible sometimes. I remembered feeling very lonely sometimes. But I have time ! I’ll see ! For the moment, I’m waiting for for Ino and Sai’s baby !"

"Ino is pregnant ?"

"No, but she’s trying to be. I can’t wait to be an auntie !" Kakashi smiled. "-My appartement is right there", said Sakura right after this. It was sited in an empty street, but near the center.

"I see, you were right. It wasn’t far from my office."

"Of course I was right ! You should trust me more." Sakura laughed, and that made Kakashi smiled.

"Try to think about what I said, about the Anbu and everything. If you’re determined, I would not interfere in your plans, but please, keep in mind that I’m against this and that I think it’s a terrible idea."

"I’ll think about it. I promise." She smiled to him in the dark night. Kakashi couldn’t help but to stare at her, observing her face.

"You really changed. Physically and mentally. It’s impressing."

"I grew up. It was about time !" Once again, she offered him a big smile. "I better go. I’m pretty tired. Thank you for the walk Kakashi !" She tried her not to call him « Sensei »

"My pleasure. It was nice seeing you."

"We have to see each other’s more ! You know what, when Sasuke Kun returns, I will all invite you for dinner. Just the four of us, the old team 7 !"

Kakashi doubted it was possible, considering Sasuke’s timetable. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Perfect ! Can’t wait. See you later Kakashi, good night ! And happy birthday again !" She waved at him and started entering in her building.

"Good night Sakura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for now !! next chap will introduce naruto & sasuke... especially their couple !! don’t forget to comment or to leave kudos please <3


	2. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAP ! sorry for the wait.... enjoy <3 too lazy to correct my mistake.... sry

Leaving her apartment, Sakura made sure she locked the door, then started walking. It was nine in the morning, and the day began perfectly : the temperature was warm, the sun shined bright and the kunoichi was at rest. Indeed, today was one of her two days off of the week. She considered herself lucky, because she usually didn’t get two days : Konoha considered that one day off per week was enough for shinobis, even if missions were very hard and exhausting. Nevertheless, Sakura never complained : she had a home, friends who loved her and her parents were in good health. Her life couldn’t be better, could it be ? In this early morning, the streets were empty, and the pink haired girl quickly made her way in the center, to finally arrive to her destination : Naruto’s appartement.   
Today, Sasuke will return from his journey : he had to report everything he did to the Hokage, and then will leave again -with new instructions-. Nevertheless, Sakura succeed to convince the three men to have lunch at her place : Naruto was delighted, and promised to help Sakura with the cooking and everything. Kakashi assured that both Sakura and Naruto’s day off would be the same, so everybody could meet. Sakura informed Sasuke by writing him a letter, and the Uchiha seemed good with that. The kunoichi was very excited and couldn’t wait. Once she arrived to the meeting place (agreed yesterday with Naruto) she decided to wait a little : Naruto wasn’t the kind to be late, but he wasn’t early though. They planned to go grocery shopping together, and then cook everything at Sakura’s place. Sitting on a public bench, Sakura waited for her best friend to come. Naruto Uzumaki was his closest friend, with Ino, and she deeply loved him. Their current relationship had nothing to do with the one they had when they were younger : Naruto wasn’t in love anymore with Sakura, and Sakura treated him better. The duo tried to see each other’s when they could, but it was difficult. Sakura missed Naruto, him and his goofy personality.   
She was now waiting for a 15 minutes : Sakura assumed the blonde Uzumaki wasn’t coming. With a sigh, she stood up and stared walking. _He’s probably sleeping in_!, she thought. Good for him, though. Sakura bet he had a very busy week, just like her : she planned to shop alone, and then go and wake up him

Her shopping done, Sakura quickly went back to Naruto’s place. She was holding two bags of fresh food, such as vegetable and meats. She wanted to cook everything as soon as possible before Sasuke and Kakashi’s arrival. Once she arrived to Naruto’s doorstep, she first knocked on his door. No answer. She knocked another time -stronger-, still nothing. Starting to lose patience, Sakura tried to open the door : by some miracle, it wasn’t locked ! Naruto could be very negligent some times, so Sakura wasn’t surprised. She entered in the apartment of his best friend : it was messy as always, and she saw some empty cups of ramen noodles. _Typically Naruto_ , she thought with a smile. Putting her bags on the floor, the pink haired girl walked in Naruto’s room and opened the door, without knocking this time. 

"Hello Sleeping Beauty ! Time to wake up now ! Did you forget that-" Sakura stopped her sentence right after she set eyes on Naruto’s bed. Instead of Naruto sleeping, alone, she saw Naruto holding Sasuke, and both boys were naked. Once they saw the woman, they quickly put the blanket on their bodies. 

"SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK ! GET OUT !", yelled Naruto.

Sakura quickly closed the door, and waited on the doorstep of Naruto’s room. WHAT did she just see ? Sasuke and Naruto ? Holding each other’s NAKED in the same bed ?

"What was that ?", said Sasuke. Sakura was hearing his voice through the door, and he seemed a bit angry. 

"Guys, I’m so sorry ! If I knew, I-" But the Haruno didn’t have the time to finish her sentence, because the door opened : Naurto and Sasuke were facing her. They had clothes this time, and seemed tired -but not so angry after all-. Sakura took the time to gaze at the two men : both Naruto’s blonde and Sasuke’s black hair were messy, but thanks to that, Sakura could see the Uchiha’s rinnegan -something he always tried to hide-. Moreover, Sasuke looked handsome, as always. Unlike Naruto who seemed pretty tired, the black haired man looked perfectly awake. Nevertheless, Sakura wanted to ask so many things to her two best friends : why were they sleeping together ? NAKED on top of that ? Holding each other’s bodies ? Considering what she was, Sakura couldn’t say they were _just_ friends... And to be honest, there was no heterosexual explanation to that.

"Good morning ?", tried to say Sakura with a smile. Sasuke smiled back, and Naruto just yawned. 

"Morning Sakura Chan. First, what are you doing here ? Did you ever think of KNOCKING ?", started Naruto. 

"We were supposed to go shopping together for today’s lunch ! But you were late, so I went by myself and came here. I knocked several times, just so you know. But I’m really sorry for the interruption."

"Nice to see you though, Sakura", said Sasuke. "You look good." The Uchiha was really happy to see her, after months. He found her very pretty, with her short hair, her malicious minty eyes and her smile.

"Me too Sasuke Kun ! Let’s say hello properly, right ?" She hugged him, and he let her ; he didn’t do anything though, because it was kind of difficult, considering he only had one arm now. Sasuke was now used to his new body, but it was always a bit awkward when people held him. Luckily, it didn’t happen often.

"Shit Sakura Chan, I totally forgot !", apologized Naruto. "I’m so sorry ! I wanted to set my alarm and well, I forgot."

"Don’t worry, I’m sure you had other things in mind yesterday night, right ?", teased the woman.

Ill-at-ease, Naruto itched his neck and looked at Sasuke. The other man seemed perfectly fine, not in the least disturbed by Sakura’s comment. _How can he manage this situation so well ?_ , thought the blonde man. The fact that Sakura discovered their secret and even SAW them made him uncomfortable. Everything was so new to him, and he had to deal first with his own feelings... And now, someone other than his lover was aware of it ? The situation could be worst, this said : Sakura was his best friend, and he trusted her. Nevertheless, she used to love Sasuke... What if she was angry with this ? Or even jealous ?

"So, guys ! Tell me ! I want to know ! Why are you two so silent !", continued the Haruno. "Are we just pretend I didn’t see anything ? So you two... Are together ?" She was dying to know everything.

"It’s complicated", simply answered Sasuke. 

"But you love each other’s... right ? Or is it just for sex ?"

The two boys looked at each other’s. It had been hard for both of them to confess their feelings, so in front or another person... 

"This isn’t just for sex", said Naruto in a whisper. Sasuke approved this answer, and nodded his head. Sakura just smiled.

"Well, as long as you’re both good, I’m happy for you ! My best friends dating each other’s ! I really never thought that you two would fall in love... It’s kind of unexpected."

"Are we going to pretend Naruto wasn’t obsessed with me for five years ?", said Sasuke with a malicious smile. Both him and Sakura laughed, breaking the tension around the trio. Naruto punched his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up moron. And Sakura Chan... Thank you for accepting us. Really. It means a lot."

"I will always accept you ! No matter what."

Naruto held Sakura in is arms, and Sakura let her head on his shoulder. Naruto’s hugs were always comforting, and it felt familiar : after all, Naruto was Sakura’s family. After everything they been through together, she knew nothing could separate them, or break their bond. 

"Enough silliness for now ! I’m going back home, I start to cook, and you two come to help me when you’re ready... As soon as possible ! Don’t dawdle please !"

"Alright chief", answered Naruto with a smile. "Again, forgive me for forgetting." 

"It’s alright, don’t worry. See you later guys !"

She then quickly left Naruto’s appartement, her mind full of thoughts. If someone told her that one day, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha would fall in love, she would have laughed. It’s really a surprise but well, she couldn’t be happier. In a way, it even seemed logic : they always had a strong bond and had been through a lot of things together. Maybe it was obvious the whole time, but Sakura was too in love with Sasuke to see it. Still, Sakura was very happy for them. Furthermore, she promised to herself that she would be there for both of them, no matter what. She knew it’ll be very difficult for them, to come out and to tell everybody. Sakura didn’t even know another gay couple in the village. Homosexuality wasn’t something very recognized here. Thankfully, her parents raised her in a way that made her very open minded, but the pink haired girl wasn’t naive : she knew the world was full of homophobic people, and she understood why Sasuke and Naruto kept their love secret. Nevertheless, she hoped that one day they could tell everybody...   
Sakura was arrived at her place, and she quickly started to cook. The three men usually ate A LOT, so she bought an enormous quantity of food : a lot more than when she cooks for herself. _I could eat for three weeks with all of that_ , thought Sakura with a smile. Rolling up her sleeves, she started to prepare the meat. The woman wanted to prepare stewed beef cooked in sauce, something warm and nutritional. March was a rainy month, and they all needed some reassurance, right ? Maybe she could cook some rice with it... or potato mash ? Yes, that was a better idea. Furthermore, they almost ate rice everyday, and today was a special day. 

After almost an hour of cooking, Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived. They made a clothing effort for Sakura : both wore a shirt and Sasuke tried to do something with his hair.

"You’re here, at last !"shouted Sakura when she saw them. "Wow, you guys are handsome ! I love it."

"We bought you flowers.", said Naruto, while offering a bunch of white roses. "Here you are. Ino was very pleased to see us. And that’s her who told us white roses were your favorites."

"That’s so sweet of you. Thank you." Smiling, Sakura landed a kiss on Naruto’s and Sasuke’s cheek, before putting the flowers in a vase. The bunch was very beautiful, and smelt unbelievably good.

"What do you want us to do ?", asked Sasuke. "Kakashi will be here soon, it’s almost time."

"The beef is currently simmering... mashed potatoes are ready... Well, just watch the meat and set the table ! Meanwhile, I will get ready."

"What ? You’re already dressed up !", said the blonde haired man.

"Come on, of course not ! It was a casual outfit, just to go out shopping and to cook. Now, if you’ll excuse me..."

Sakura took off her apron and left the kitchen for her room. She was very excited to have an excuse to be well dressed : usually, she wore her Jounin jacket, or casual clothes. She told the three men to dress properly, so she could be pretty too. Taking her previous clothes, Sakura put on a red dress : she had it for months, and didn’t have any occasion to wear it, before today. The dress was simple, but cute and elegant. It emphasized her slim waist and her beautiful body. After that, she straightened her short pink hair and put some make up on : just a bit of blush and some eye liner. Ino always said that it suited her minty eyes perfectly, so she decided to listen to her. While getting ready, she couldn’t help but to spy on her two friends. She wanted to know if they acted like a couple, or if they were just like always -bicker for nothing-. But well, it was neither one nor the other : Sasuke and Naruto were chatting and watching over the food. They seemed happy, and Sakura had to admit she never saw Sasuke this happy for years. Was it thanks to Naruto’s presence ? Or because he was back to Konoha ? Maybe both, but Sakura still land to think it was thanks to the blonde. Well, even if it was still weird for her to think of Sasuke and Naruto as a couple, Sakura was extremely happy for them.

"Sakura Chan, what are you doing ?" Oops, Sakura get caught spying on the boys.

"Nothing !" She stoop up and went back to the kitchen.

"You’re amazing ! Very pretty. I love the dress.", complimented Naruto.

"Thank you ! This is the first time I wear it."

"You could have innovate. Always the same color, pink or red.", said Sasuke with a smile. The trio laughed, and Sakura stick her tongue out. Sasuke thought that he didn’t feel this happy for a while. He had really missed Naruto and Sakura. "I’m really glad to be here today. Thank you for your invitation Sakura. It feels good to be in Konoha today."

"You’re welcome Sasuke Kun. My pleasure. And yeah, I can only imagine how hard it was to leave the village for months, each times, and you have to tell us what you did while you-", Sakura couldn’t finish her sentence, because she heard knock on her door. "Kakashi is here !"

Sakura opened the door, and welcomed the white haired man. Kakashi, like his old students, was well dressed. Instead of his usual Jounin jacket, he wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, just like Naruto and Sasuke. The shirt wasn’t buttoned on the top, revealing Kakashi’s pale neck and clavicule. _He’s very good looking, for a man of his age,_ thought Sakura before immediately regretting this. 

"Hi Kakashi ! How are you ?", asked Sakura.

"Hey. Good, thanks. What about you ? Oh and, I brought the dessert."   
Kakashi noticed that she wore more make up than usual. In fact, it might be the first time he saw it with make up on : nevertheless it suited her pretty well. She looked older. Right now, he would never tell that she was only 19, she looked at least 25 or something. He gave to her the dessert, that he bought only 10 minutes ago.

"Great ! Come in, don’t stay on the doorstep ! I’m really happy that you could come." Kakashi entered, for the first time, in Sakura’s appartement. It was really cosy, and he liked the decoration. It was simple and minimalist, but with touch of pink, Sakura’s favorite color. 

"Kakashi sensei, hey ! Long time no see ! ", Naruto greeted the Hatake, an happy smile on his face. Sasuke just waved at him -he saw Kakashi yesterday, when he made his report- and smiled. 

"Good to see you too Naruto. How have you been ? And please, STOP calling me sensei", begged Kakashi.   
While Kakashi and Naruto were discussing, Sakura was preparing the plate and everything. Sasuke decided to help her.

"Hey, about Naruto and me...", started the Uchiha in a whisper. "No gaffe. Please. Don’t tell anyone."

"I’m not dumb, don’t worry. I’ll say nothing. Your secret is safe with me."   
Sasuke smiled to her, and sat at the table. 

"It’s ready ! Everyone can sit", said the Haruno to Kakashi and Naruto who were still arguing.

"Finally ! I’m starving !", answered Naruto while sitting at his place.

"Need help for the service ?", asked Kakashi to the pink haired woman.

"Oh yes, please !"

They both went to the kitchen, where the four plates where ready.

"Sakura, before this I have something for you. I wanted to wait until we were alone, in case you didn’t tell the boys about it. So here you go. It’s the results.", said Kakashi while giving to Sakura a big envelope. Sakura took it, and knew exactly what it was. The results of the Anbu’s exam. 

"Oh... Well, let’s open it." Sakura tore the envelope and quickly read the letter. She passed it. She was a successful candidate.

"Congrats", said Kakashi who obviously -as the hokage- knew she passed it. "It’s a very hard exam. The examiner told me you were amazing. It made me proud." 

"I passed it ! Hey, it’s amazing ! Thanks Kakashi !" She was very happy : she proved to herself that she was capable to do anything, if she just wanted to.

"It’s not a big surprise though. Everyone knew you would passed it." 

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke interrupted them. They both noticed that Sakura was holding a big envelope, and Sakura’s happy face.

"What’s happening here ? Why are you two taking so long ! I’m hungry", complained Naruto. "What’s more, what are you holding Sakura ?"

"Sorry ! We’re coming. Kakashi just wanted to give me something." Then, her and Kakashi took two plates each, and everybody went back to the living room.

"Looks delicious", commented Sasuke.

"And I’m sure it is... Enjoy your meal everyone !", said Naruto, in a rush to eat. Everyone laughed and they started to eat. Sakura thought that the meat tasted pretty good.

"Mh... it’s AMAZING Sakura ! You’re so talented !", complimented Naruto. After all, he was mainly eating ramen, so anything other that that tasted delicious for him.

"Let’s not go that far...", answered the pink haired woman, blushing a bit. "But thank you ! Glad you enjoy it. How about you guys ?"

"It’s super good, for real.", said Kakashi with a smile. As for Sasuke, he was too busy eating. It had been several months that he didn’t eat something homemade cooked. When he was outside of the village, working, he usually ate what he found : vegetables, mushrooms... It happened that he took a break in an inn to eat something hot, but it was very rare. The meal tasted incredible, and he couldn’t stop eating.

"Well... Looks like someone was more hungry than you, Naruto.", teased Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura laughed, and Sasuke had a small smile.

"I feel like I haven’t taste anything as delicious as this...", answered the Uchiha. "I didn’t know you were such a great cooker."

"Or maybe the last time you ate a real meal was months ago. It’s not that good.", said Sakura with a little laugh.

"Don’t pull yourself down please, we told you it’s fucking good Sakura Chan. Anyway, what was in the big envelope ?", asked Naruto.

Kakashi stares at Sakura. He knew she didn’t want to tell anyone that she would try to pass the Anbu exam. But now that she succeed, she would join it. She obviously couldn’t hide this anymore, even if she could try to.

"Well...", started Sakura. "I’ve started to become tired of what I’m currently doing. Missions and everything. I wanted to try something new. And I thought joining the Anbu might be a good idea."

Sasuke frown one of his brow, and Naruto opened wide his eyes.

"The Anbu ? Why would you do that ? Everyone who joined it literally disliked it. Or had a bad time there. Furthermore, it’s super dangerous Sakura Chan ! Kakashi sensei, you didn’t tell her anything ?", said Naruto.

"Excuse me, but I’m a grow woman. I don’t need the approval of anyone !", quickly said Sakura before Kakashi could answer the blonde.

"I never said that. I’m-"

"Anyway", interrupted the woman. "I took the exam."

"Wait, WHAT ? Thinking about it is one thing, actually taking it is another ! You should have tell me sooner ! Kakashi sensei, you knew ?"

"Naruto, I’m the Hokage. An exam is an admin thing, with papers and everything. Of course I knew. And I tried to dissuade her too."

"Can’t believe you didn’t tell me Sakura Chan ! I’m supposed to be your best friend."

"Don’t start me on that. You have your little secrets too, don’t you Naruto ?", said Sakura with a smile.

"That was below the belt...", mumbled the Uzumaki. "Anyway, how was the exam ? It was easy ? Hard ? And most of all, did you pass it ?" 

"Of course she passed it. Did you see her fight during the war ? Plus, I bet her medic skills impressed the jury", intervened Sasuke. "So, the big envelope was this ? You received the answer ?"

The compliment made Sakura blushed. So after all, Kakashi was right the other night. Her teammates well and truly acknowledged her progress. "Yes, that’s it. I passed Anbu the exam."

"Well, congratulations Sakura Chan ! So, you’re going to join the Anbu ?", asked Naruto.

"To be honest... I wanted to. But now, I have other plans in mind."

Kakashi stopped eating and looked at Sakura. What did she mean by this ? Did she finally consider not joining the Anbu ? His speech from last time had an impact ?

"What do you mean ?", questioned the Hokage.

"I did think a lot about what you said Kakashi, and I searched another job... Just in case I didn’t pass the Anbu exam. I hoped to find something better, and I found it ! I applied as a nurse in Konoha’s hospital... And they took me !"

The three boys looked at each other’s, surprised. None of them thought of this.

"Well...", started Kakashi. "It’s unexpected but not illogic. When do you start ?"

"In a week ! But I will work part time. Like that, I would still be able to do missions !"

"Sounds like the start of a new life !", added Naruto. "Very excited for you, Sakura Chan !"

Naruto and Sasuke continued to congratulate Sakura, and Kakashi thought that it was the best decision. He was indeed very satisfied that the pink haired girl decided to not join the Anbu. Even if she was a grown woman and not her student anymore, Kakashi still wanted to protect her, just like he did for all those years. He didn’t want her to die in a stupid mission for the Anbu. Working at Konoha’s hospital and continuing to do missions sounds perfect, and suited Sakura perfectly.

"Anyway, enough talk about me ! Sasuke Kun, tell us everything about what you’re doing ! I’m curious.", asked Sakura. And it was true that she had no idea what the Uchiha was doing. He left the village for months, without telling her what he was going to do.

"Nothing excited. And kind of confidential too.", answered Sasuke.  
This answer casted a chill, making everyone uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Naruto jumped at the chance to ask Kakashi something.

"Well, speaking of this... Maybe Sasuke could stop working outside of the village like this ? He’s been gone for a long time... Maybe he could start working like a normal shinobi, like Sakura Chan and me, what do you think Kakashi sensei ?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, ill-at-ease. It was simply impossible. Did he forget what Sasuke did ? Kakashi knew this two were really close, but Naruto wasn’t a child anymore. He should have known it wasn’t possible.

"Naruto, stop.", intervened Sasuke before Kakashi could say anything. "We already discussed about this. Stop this right now." The Uchiha was kind of angry.

"I’m sorry Naruto. It won’t be possible. I wish I could do more, but I can’t.", said Kakashi.

"Naruto", started Sakura, "Sasuke is supposed to be in jail I d-"

"What’s wrong Sakura ? You’re supposed to be with me on that ! Don’t you want Sasuke to come back ?"

"Of course I want to ! But maybe you should stop being naive and delusional."

"Enough", interrupted Sasuke before Naruto could reply. "Naruto, that’s it. What are you doing ?" Sasuke was very upset. Last night, they did talk about this, for a long time, and the Uchiha thought Naruto finally get He literally could NOT come back. At least, not for now. After all, he used to be a notorious criminal. He did some horrible things. He tried to kill a lot of people, including him, Sakura and Kakashi. He knew he deserved this punishment, and he never complained.   
Sasuke gave a dirty look to the blonde, and Naruto just whispered.   
The atmosphere was now electrical, and Kakashi couldn’t help but to smile. It reminded him the good old days, the team 7 arguing for little things.

"Hey Naruto", started the Hokage to relax everyone, "I saw Kurenai the other day. And you know what she told me ? That Hinata was still in love with you. Funny, right ? You should give her a chance !"

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke just waited for Naruto’s reaction.

"Oh, yes Naruto ! You should definitely do this. She’s a very pretty woman now.", added Sakura, just to piss off her two friends. And it worked : Sasuke gave her a dirty look, and she laughed.

"Nah, no thanks. I’m in love with Sasuke", answered Naruto, still angry.

Sakura almost choked, the water she just drank going down the wrong way. What did Naruto just said ? Did she hear it well ? Sasuke couldn’t say anything. He just looked at Naruto, not knowing what to do. And not knowing if he was angry or amused. As for Kakashi, he first thought Naruto was kidding... but when he looked at Sakura and Sasuke, he just knew it wasn’t a joke. And he didn’t know what to say, or what to think. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship always looked unclear. He had to admit he thought several times that these two were more then friends. Finally, he wasn’t surprised.

"Oh well... Too bad for Hinata. And good for you two.", simply said Kakashi.

"Yup. I’m sure she’ll get over it. But she’s a very good friend of mine. She’s very nice, I love spending time with her though." 

Kakashi said nothing, and just observed everyone. Naruto seemed pretty calm. He already finished his food, and served himself again some potatoes. Sasuke looked at Sakura, but the girl just smiled and continued to eat. _She knew, they told her_ , thought Kakashi : indeed, Sakura seemed not so surprised, and quite amused.

" Kakashi, do you want more food ?", asked Sakura. "I have some more !"

"No thanks, I’m fine."

The rest of the lunch passed quickly, as everyone was now more relaxed. Tensions seemed to have disappear, and they all ate the dessert with pleasure. Around three pm, Sasuke decided it was time for him to leave again, and to start a new journey. Sakura and Naruto were a bit sad about it, but didn’t say a comment about it : it was unnecessary, they knew if. Naruto agreed with Kakashi to stay a bit more at Sakura’s place, to help her with the dishes and everything.

"It’s okay, I don’t need help ! You know what Naruto, you should go with Sasuke. Escort him !", said Sakura.

Naruto thanked his friend, and Sasuke said goodbye to his former sensei and to Sakura. He felt a bit sad, leaving once again his friends, but said nothing -of course-. He then promised to Sakura that he would write to her, and come back sooner this time. Kakashi doubted Sasuke will really keep his promises, but he hope he was wrong : he knew it mattered to Sakura. Once the two boys left, Kakashi and Sakura started to clear everything.

"It was a very nice lunch. Felt great to get together, you were right.", commented Kakashi.

"Right huh ? Glad everyone enjoyed it. And you know about Sasuke and Naruto... You didn’t seem very surprised. Did you know ?"

"Well... Sometimes, I thought that yes, they seemed more than friends. At first, I just thought Naruto loved Sasuke, but that that love wasn’t mutual. Guess I was wrong in a certain way. You really didn’t suspect anything ?"

"No... they told me this morning. Well, more specifically, I caught them together", said Sakura with a smile."I don’t know if they would have told me otherwise. I just hope it isn’t too hard for Naruto, since Sasuke’s not very around."

"He endured worst. He’ll be okay."

Sakura added nothing, and continued to clean the table. Has she really been that naive from all this time ? Everybody knew, except her ? When she was supposed to be their best friends ? She was definitely way too in love to the Uchiha to notice everything, no doubt on that. But well, now they were separate from each other’s... She just hoped they’ll both be good. What if they had plans of a life together ? It may be the reason Naruto insisted about Sasuke’s missions with Kakashi. 

"Don’t think too much about Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura. It’s their business, and they’re grown men now. Stop worrying.", said Kakashi, who noticed Sakura bothered face.

"Are you reading my mind ?", answered Sakura with a smile.

"No, I just know you. Focus about yourself, about your new job. For real, they’ll be okay. I promise." Kakashi smiled under his mask, and Sakura was a bit reassured.

"Funny how you always find the right words to comfort me, huh ?"

"You know, after all this time..."

Kakashi winked at her, and Sakura couldn’t help but to blush a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE gimme a comment (:

**Author's Note:**

> don’t forget to comment or to leave kudos please <3 it really encourages me to see your reviews


End file.
